Kerosene
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: Ginny seeks revenge on a cheating Draco. rating for safety language & slight slight violence. SONGFIC. Kerosene Miranda Lambert


I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday ain't over yet  
I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess

Yes, smoking was a bad habit, Ginny knew that. An appalling habit, Molly would say. If Molly actually knew, of course. She was in between jobs, so she was home by herself.

_Dusty roads ain't made for walking, spinning tires ain't made for stoppin'  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

Murphy's Law was a funny thing, Ginny thought bitterly, she took a cigarette from the pack and lit it up with her neon pink Zippo. Of course, Murphy's Law wasn't a wizarding thing, but damn Hermione and her muggle philosophies. Ginny considered this as she breathed out a fog of smoke.

Why was Murphy's Law so annoying, what happened when you didn't want it to. Why had she cheated on Harry with Draco? Harry had left her, and of course, Draco was hardly the monogamous type. Ginny should have realized this when she started finding knickers around that weren't hers. But she was too blinded by lust, which at the time she had thought was love.

_  
I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad_

Of course, now Ginny was the one dumped on her ass. What if she hadn't gotten drunk that one night and gone over to Draco's house, and in a blinding lust had continued an affair that had destroyed her marriage.

_  
Life ain't hard but it's too long to live it like some country song_

Ginny had some friends from America that she had met over a vacation with Harry. These American witches were crazy about country music. The lyrics of Johnny Cash, Merle Haggard, and others were tossed around like Ginny couldn't believe. Of course there was more modern like Tim McGraw, Kenny Chesney, Gretchen Wilson and somebody else Ginny couldn't remember the artist as she hummed out a line "_Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really ain't a crime/ I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me" _

_  
Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene  
Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA!_

Damn Draco Malfoy and his place, the way he lived. High maintenance, high society. This high maintenance man had always had money. He thought he could have everything just being sexily attractive and a "pureblood." Well, Ginny had grown up exactly the opposite. She figured it was time for Malfoy to learn a lesson.

_Κηρός _

"Ginny!" The whole Weasley family yelled happily, when Ginny tumbled out from the fireplace. She landed painfully on her knees and shook her brilliant red hair from her face when she saw a hand extended to pull her up. She looked up at the tall figure with the black hair and glasses and thought 'fuck, this is gonna be a long night.'

Of course Molly insisted that Ginny and Harry sit next to each other, Molly had no idea about their relationship. Only Hermione, Ron and Charlie knew that Harry had left her and about Ginny's affair. But this was a guarded secret.

The Weasley's and the secretly estranged Potter were having a very lovely dinner, but Ginny was freaking out. God, she needed a cigarette.

Molly was dishing out vanilla ice cream in huge bowls. A huge bowl eventually made its way toward Ginny, she took out her wand and tapped out some hot fudge sauce and sprinkles. After devouring her ice cream the family sat around the table, feeling extremely bloated. Absently Ginny dug into her pocket and held a cigarette between two fingers, and then pulled her Zippo lighter from her purse and lit up. The Weasley's stared dumbly at Ginny. She was blissfully oblivious to this until she exhaled the plume of smoke.

"oohh!" Arthur Weasley said with excitement toward Ginny's lighter. Arthur was known for his fascination with all things Muggle. He jiggled the lighter happily, until he figured out how to work it. He had fixed the flame too high, Ginny thought in horror as a tall flame flicked out from her lighter and singed Mr. Weasley's eyebrows. He was delighted of course.

Ginny summoned her lighter back with an "accio Zippo" and she lit up her 2nd cigarette of the hour. Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter with disbelief and then kicked her out.

_  
Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', aint a rule that ain't worth breakin'  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

Ginny sat on the porch until her cigarette was finished. She went back inside where her mother was cheerily insisting that everyone stay the night. "Well the house is so empty nowadays." Molly sighed.

Most of the family happily agreed, Charlie and Hermione were first to agree, the rest all decided after. Harry looked around and said "sorry, Molly, I can't stay I have an early meeting tomorrow, I have to prepare for it."

"Harry, didn't you ever learn _anything _during Hogwarts about not procrastinating?"

Hermione chimed in, annoyingly.

"No Hermione, I didn't." Harry said tightly, looking at the very pregnant Hermione with Charlie's arm around her.

"Harry! Don't be silly, you're going to stay here!" Mrs. Weasley insisted with a sort of finality to it. "Charlie and Hermione are sharing, Ginny and Harry, Bill and Fleur, Fred, George, Katie and Angelina."

Ginny and Harry glared subtly at each other when Mrs. Weasley's back was turned.

"Ginny may I speak to you?" Harry asked.

_Goddamnit._ "yes"

They went up the stairs, to Ginny's old room. It wasn't long before they were screaming at each other about old arguments, meticulously avoiding the argument that kept them apart.

There was hot dialogue between them, soon Ginny's face was approaching the same fiery red color of her hair.

"I shouldn't have married you!! You always had a wandering eye!! You slut." Harry said angrily. Ginny had reached boiling point. She wasn't acutely aware of her actions, when she reached up and punched Harry.

"You bitch!" he screamed, holding his nose, where blood was fiercely pouring out.

But nope Ginny wasn't finished, not even close. She took out her wand and yelled an incantation and a puff of smoke and Harry vanished. In his place a tiny little cockroach squirmed. She calmly conjured a glass jar and carried cockroach Harry downstairs to the other Weasley's.

"Hey, Ginny where's Harry?" Hermione asked when Ginny had bounded back downstairs. Ginny tossed the glass jar toward Hermione. She shrieked when she saw the contents.

"There, there's Harry." Using a clever apparition trick she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Now I don't hate the one who left  
You can't hate someone who's dead  
He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun_

Ginny went back to the flat that she and Draco shared. She went into the room that they used to share. She found Draco screwing somebody. She grabbed the pistol from her dresser drawer and shot it into the ceiling. The lovers looked up in alarm. Ginny was too far gone in hatred and anger. Ginny poured kerosene around the bed, threw Draco's clothes on it and lit it on fire. The lovers were trapped. Ginny laughed maniacally. And she disappeared.

_Κηρός _

She went back to the Weasley's her need for anger was gone. Ginny walked in to see Harry sitting on the couch and watching Ginny with an apprehensive look. His nose was fixed by Mrs. Weasley, who as a mother to six boys needed to know healing charms.

Ginny stood, unable to take her eyes off Harry who looked almost afraid of Ginny. She was thinking about moving onto the couch to sit next to him when a loud clattering noise burst from the kitchen. A baby screamed from upstairs, Molly looked horrified as seven ministry officials burst through the kitchen door toward Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley-Potter, you are under arrest for arson, two counts attempted murder, destruction of property and transfiguring a wizard with deadly intent." A pompous man read off the charges.

"There must be a mistake!" Molly howled, enraged at the pompous ministry official.   
"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, no mistake, a witness came forward and we were appalled, but we have to arrest your daughter!" Molly looked shocked and disbelieving.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Hermione whispered. Charlie looked back and forth from the ministry official back to his sister.

Ginny found herself unable to answer, but pompous ministry official explained.

"Charges filed by a mister Draco Malfoy, state that Ginny Weasley was seen shooting a muggle pistol into the ceiling of his flat, using kerosene to set fire to his flat. The attempted murder of the persons in the apartment. Etc etc. Your trial date is to be set, but until then. It's Azkaban for you." He said.

A collective gasp went through everybody present.

"Do you deny these charges?" pompous ministry official asked.

Everyone thought she would deny.

"No." Ginny said.

A sharp intake of breath went through the room, no one was able to speak as they bound her wrists and apparated off.

_  
I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me  
Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me_

"HARRY! I LOVE YOU!" Ginny screamed, as the Weasley's living room disappeared.

_**Author's Notes: **_

Κηρός - (Kerosene) The name is derived from Greek "keros" (κηρός wax).

(from the "Kerosene" wikipedia page)

Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all very familiar with this, "I don't own Harry Potter, sadly" I don't own this fabulous song which I love a lot "Kerosene" by Miranda Lambert – download it, it's excellent.

Smooches to my pally and person I bounce stupid ideas off of, and who tolerates my random random days. – TheCountess6680. ily

_What do you all think? _

_Better as a oneshot? _

OR 

_Sequel? _


End file.
